<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Words by sinningbreaksthecycletoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900683">Silent Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo'>sinningbreaksthecycletoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Kinktober, Kinktober 2002, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Philip Ojomo | The Wraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silk glides over his closed eyeslids and he swallows the excess saliva from around his gag. He can feel the Irishman's silver eyes gliding over his exposed form, hands and lips shy of touching but never quite doing so. That was the whole point of this, after all. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half-A-Kinktober-2020: Dead by Daylight Edition [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>YES YES I know im late im catching up traveling is hard</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How're we doin', sweetheart? Still okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only response Philip can manage is a weak whimper, hands shaking from where they were bound above his head. He just barely hears Caleb's raspy chuckle, which sends a violent shiver up his spine. If that's how the other sounds, he can't bear to think of how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks </span>
  </em>
  <span>or else he'd come far too early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silk glides over his closed eyeslids and he swallows the excess saliva from around his gag. He can </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Irishman's silver eyes gliding over his exposed form, hands and lips shy of touching but never quite doing so. That was the whole point of this, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip would be lying if he said he hadn't been reluctant at first, but now that he's here there's quite literally nowhere else he'd rather be. He stifles his moans and squirms, knowing what the shuffling about the room he was hearing was signifying. Caleb's knee dips into the mattress as he hovers over him, still keeping all contact to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for the last bit?” He inquires, though Philip knows it's a warning more than anything. He nods, unable to speak around the gag in his mouth. When the other doesn't move, Philip rolls his eyes from behind the safety of his blindfold and knocks on the headboard three times to express his approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then does Caleb relent. “Good boy,” he coos to him, laughing when the entirety of Philip's torso takes on a darker shade from his aggressive blushing. “Here it comes,” Caleb says, and Philip reflexively exhales to relax. Just as he slowly blows his breath out, Caleb slips the earmuffs onto his head and the world falls completely silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The effect is immediate. Everything becomes more intense, so much so that Philip finds himself jumping and gasping everytime Caleb so much as breathes on him. He has no idea what the other is doing and it's exciting him more than it should. He's just hoping he's able to control his volume when he can't even hear himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if listening to his thoughts and deciding to deny them, Caleb suddenly leans down and pushes his head between Philip's forcibly parted legs. His tongue isn't gentle when it starts to lick and lap at his folds, flicking over his clit with an almost violent urgency and occasionally slipping inside him, not nearly deep enough yet so extremely overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mhmph! Mhmmph!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come Philip's muffled cries, sounding more shocked than anything. He tries to call out his lover's name but the gag prevents him, so all that ends up leaving him are his obnoxiously loud moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel the other </span>
  <em>
    <span>humming </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his sex as he eats him out, something he likes to do often. He's also talking against him, lips forming words he hear. Philip doesn't know what he's saying, what he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>planning, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it's all too much for him to attempt lasting through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back arches high off of the bed and he shouts from behind his gag, tugging at his restraints as his orgasm washes over him in merciless waves. He's still trembling by the time he's finished, but Caleb doesn't seem to mind too much, seeing as he simply holds him down by his hips and dives back down for seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip chokes, legs aggressively jerking closer to one another in an attempt to close them and stop the onslaught of pleasure, but Caleb doesn't let up. Philip can only imagine how he's looking at him. Maybe he's even jerking his cock as he eats him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's too much, so Philip knocks against the headboard twice. Caleb rises off of him and begins to untie him, slipping all his restraints away from him. His senses come flooding back and he has to squint against the light when he opens his eyes again, taking a moment to adjust before his gaze finally meets his lover's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was that, baby?” Caleb asks, voice still dripping with lust. “D'you like it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Philip grabs him by the back of his head and tangles his fingers into his long hair, dragging him down to him and pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss. He can taste himself on the other's tongue and it makes him tingle all over, more so than he already was. Caleb laughs as he pulls away, shaking his head fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll take that as a yes.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>